Une histoire de famille
by Le homard
Summary: Gladys Elladora Black est une enfant au patronyme dur à porter, mais ses nouvelles rencontres au cours de ses années à Poudlard vont peut-être permettre aux autres d'aller au delà de son apparence et de son nom ?
1. Chapter 1

D'abord je tiens à dire que tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf Gladys et d'autres personnages qui sont de mon invention. Enjoy !

* * *

Tiens toi droite. Mange ta soupe. Arrête de parler avec l'elfe. Maudits moldus. Voilà les quatre phrases que ma grand-mère prononce le plus souvent. Je plains ma mère. Avoir réussi à survivre pendant onze looongues années en l'ayant sur le dos non-stop, puis chaque été durant sept longues années. Je la plains vraiment . Et mon grand-père Alphard. Pauvre type… Et je comprends maintenant pourquoi mon paternel s'est barré. Là-dessus, ma grand-mère est in-ta-ri-ss-ab-le : « Crétin de Poufsouffle. Toujours à suivre Dumbledore et ses idées à la noix ! Aaah ma fille, si tu avais épousé Rosier ou Selwyn, comme je te l'avais demandé, et que tu n'avais pas écarté les cuisses pour le premier bellâtre venu, tu aurais une situation ! Mais le mal est fait, et regarde un peu les conséquences ! » et elle me désigne depuis son fauteuil en crochet.

-Merci mamie…

-Ah non ! Tu m'appelle Astrée ou grand-mère, mais pas mamie ! Je ne suis pas encore une vieille grabataire, comme madame Mulciber par exemple… Oooh tu la verrais celle-là, on sent bien qu'elle n'a plus toute sa tête…

-Sale vieille chouette …

Marmonnais-je entre mes dents. J'ai hâte que les vacances d'été soient finies. Et oui, contrairement à la plupart des enfants de onze ans, je déteste les vacances. Surtout celles-là. Parce que depuis que mon grand-père est mort, la vieille harpie qui me sert de grand-mère habite chez nous. Monde cruel. Et je n'ai toujours pas reçu ma convocation. J'envisage le meurtre si je dois rester une semaine de plus dans cette baraque. La harpie -_quel doux surnom, et si bien choisi_- ne fait que me répéter que je suis une Cracmolle, une sous-douée de la magie. Elle dit que ça vient de mon père « Engeance moldue ! » pourquoi n'ai-je pas une grand-mère qui me gave de petits gâteaux, comme les enfants normaux ? Elle, elle me gaverait de gâteaux pour pouvoir me manger après, comme la vieille dans Hansel et Gretel. Bon, peut-être que j'exagère un petit peu. Mais devoir supporter Astrée Irma Black, première du nom, son obsession pour la pureté du sang et sa vengeance larvée contre sa nièce Narcissa, qui a « volé » le futur-qui-ne-le-savait-pas-encore fiancé de sa fille, en ayant lâchement profité « d'une rondeur passagère -_ça c'est moi_-». Quoique, le pire, c'était pendant la dernière réunion de famille. Là, elle s'est vraiment lâchée. Je vous expliques : grande réunion au manoir Malfoy, et que je te cire les pompes en veux-tu en voilà. Sauf que, elle a dit à Malfoy, tout juste papa que, je cite :

-Si jamais il devient une grande blonde frigide comme son père ou comme sa garce de mère, mon cher Lucius, vous vous mordrez les doigts en vous disant que vous auriez mieux fait d'épouser ma fille.

Et là, ils sont tous sortis, très dignes, et mon grand-père, cet être supérieur, à calmement dit en regardant le manoir et ses alentours :

-C'est quand même un peu ostentatoire.

Puis il s'est retourné, et à sourit à Lucius en haussant les épaules et en regardant Narcissa:

-C'est dommage d'avoir mauvais goût quand on est riche.

Et on a transplané, en laissant la famille Black et compagnie sur le cul. Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorait mon grand-père ? C'est lui qui m'a raconté cette histoire, parce que le reste de ma famille s'obstinant à ignorer mon existence, je n'était, ne suis et ne serais jamais invitée aux réunions du club des coincés du cul, j'ai nommée la famille Black. Moi et ma mère sommes des bannies et des rebelles. Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne remarque pas le petit point noir qui apparaît dans le ciel, et qui manque de filer une crise cardiaque à la harpie :

-Enfin ! Hahaha ! Viens ici ma fille, voilà la preuve que son sang n'est pas complètement pourri !

Ça y est . La vielle devient folle. On va pouvoir la refiler à un hospice. Sauf que c'est pas une crise de démence. C'est ma libération. Enfin ! La lettre tant attendue et tant chérie. Mon ticket pour l'école des sorciers, Poudlard ! Maintenant que ma mère et ma har… grand-mère on finies de se battre pour la lire alors qu'on sait très bien ce qu'il y a dedans, ma mère et moi allons directement en plein centre de Londres, plus précisément au Chemin de Traverse grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

J'ai honte. Je ne pourrais plus jamais revenir au Chaudron Baveur et regarder Tom en face. La raison de cette honte ? Ma mère avait oublié le mot de passe. Cela faisait des années qu'elle n'était plus allée au Chemin de Traverse, donc elle ne voyait pas l'utilité de le retenir, ce foutu mot de passe! Donc elle à dû demander à Tom de le lui donner. Et il a refusé. Au début. Après ma mère à dû enlever ses lunettes, prendre un air méprisant et clamer :

-Qui est-tu pour t'opposer à un membre de la Noble et très ancienne maison des Black ?

Et il à failli se pisser dessus de trouille, pourtant voir une Black en jupe longue, un T-shirt imprimée Free Love et un veston en daim rebrodé de coquillage c'est pas très crédible, mais ça fait son petit effet. Mais heureusement ma mère présente des traits de caractère communs à beaucoup de membres de notre grande et heureuse famille: les cheveux noirs et bouclés, les grands yeux marrons foncés et tout le toutim. La vraie copie conforme de sa chère cousine Bellatrix. Et ça fout la trouille quand on n'est pas habitué. Et même parfois dans la pénombre et avec sa vieille robe de sorcière noire je suis pas trop rassurée. Mais c'est un atout choc pour halloween. Quand on va chez les moldus, il suffit de prendre un air de fanatique et on la prend pour une échappée de l'asile. Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de sorciers, c'est beaucoup plus drôle. Il y a toujours un petit sursaut ou un hoquet de terreur quand ma mère les toise de toute sa hauteur, avec une moue made in Black family. Mais après on a de quoi se gaver de dragées surprise de Bertie Crochue pendant des semaines. Faut-dire que moi aussi je fais mon petit effet : je ressemble trait pour traits à la tar… Bellatrix au même âge, sauf pour les yeux, qui ne sont pas marrons, mais bleus foncés. Mais sinon revenons à nos sombrals. Une fois que Tom nous a délivré le mot de passe en nous suppliant de l'épargner -_j'exagère à peine_- nous nous dirigeons vers Gringotts. Et je me paye une nouvelle fois la honte devant le gobelin qui marmonne dans sa barbe en gobelbabil. Sauf que ma mère s'arrête de fouiller dans son sac pour trouver notre clé et lui réponds vertement, ce qui surprend le gobelin, hé oui petite créature sournoise, ma mère est une érudite, habillée en hippie et ressemblant à une mangemort ultra-connue je te l'accorde mais bon. Il sourit, puis balance une longue phrase qui fait rire ma mère, qui en rajoute une autre. Je me sens comme qui dirait exclue de leur conversation. Je tousse bruyamment, et ils semblent enfin se rappeler de mon existence. Le gobelin me regarde et dit quelque chose à ma mère qui répond en riant une nouvelle fois et en m'ébouriffant les cheveux puis sort enfin la clé de son sac. Le gobelin l'examine puis la rend à ma mère. Je lui balance un regard noir qui fait rire davantage le gobelin. Moi qui pensait qu'ils étaient tous mesquins et méprisants, me voilà servie. Je suis tombée sur le gobelin le plus jouasse du monde sorcier. Je tousse une nouvelle fois et ma mère et mon nouveau beau-père -_no comment_- se décident enfin à aller dans ce foutu coffre. Nous montons dans le wagonnet, il avance doucement, puis accélère de façon totalement imprévisible. Nous nous arrêtons enfin devant le coffre n°789, et je me retiens de vomir sur le châle en coton de ma mère.

-Je. Ne. Remettrais. Jamais. Les. Pieds. Dans. Ce. Truc.

Dis-je en respirant avec peine. Ma mère quant à elle, descend gracieusement du wagonnet pour prendre l'argent nécessaire à nos achats. J'adore mon grand-père. Il nous à légué une bonne partie de son fric, l'autre partie étant allée à un des cousins de ma mère qui a eu pas mal d'ennuis avec la justice, c'est aussi pour ça que le reste de la famille nous ignore maintenant. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de galions. Je comprends les voleurs. C'est tellement beau, un coffre plein de galion. Elle prend une bonne poignée de galions, une autre de mornilles et une autre de noises. C'est bien d'être riche. Nous remontons dans le wagon, à mon plus grand désespoir. Je manque d'ailleurs d'embrasser le sol quand j'en descend. Ma mère salut son nouvel ami, et nous nous dirigeons vers la boutique d'Ollivanders. Il a un regard de fou. Ou de drogué. Il dévisage un instant ma mère, puis déclare tout lentement :

-Je me rappelle ! Vous étiez venues en même temps que votre cousine ! 29,25 centimètres, très flexible, en merisier et ventricule de dragon pour vous et 30 centimètres, impitoyable et extrêmement rigide, en noyer et ventricule de dragon également pour votre cousine si mes souvenirs sont bons…

-Je peux voir que votre mémoire n'a pas été altérée par le temps Mr Ollivander. Je viens pour ma fille à présent.

Le vieux sorcier me regarde attentivement, prend mes mesures avec un petit mètre et il s'agite en allant récupérer plusieurs boîtes au fond de sa boutique. Il m'en tend une noire bordée de rouge :

-Celle-ci ! Bois de hêtre et crin de licorne !

Rien ne se passe, il me donne une autre boîte, et toujours rien. J'en essaye plusieurs, et je commence à perdre espoir quand il me tend une bois toute simple en balsa liserée de peinture vert clair qui s'écaille :

-Elle se cachait la petite coquine ! C'est une ancienne baguette, très ancienne ! J'en ai seulement vendu quatre depuis que je fais ce métier ! Elles ont tendance à avoir un mauvais caractère, mais elles sont remarquables pour la préparation de potions et tout travail délicat ! Prenez-la et essayez !

Je prends la petite baguette, et la secoue légèrement, et soudain, de fines paillettes multicolores en sortent, pour la plus grande joie de Mr Ollivander.

-Épicéa et plumes d'augurey de 22,50 centimètres ! Je commençais à croire que vous ne sortiriez jamais de cette boutique ! Prenez en soin, et elle vous servira toute votre vie.

Ma mère lui tend les sept galions que coûte la baguette, et nous nous dirigeons vers Fleury et Bott afin d'acheter les livres que ma mère n'a pas conservé. Pendant ce temps, je ne cesse d'admirer ma baguette. Elle est jolie et très fine, d'une couleur claire qui ressort sur le coussin en soie verte. Je demande aussitôt à ma mère de me montrer la sienne. Elle sourit et la sort d'une de ses poches intérieure, et je la vois : plus grande que la mienne, d'une couleur rougeâtre. On dirait qu'elle a été recouverte de sang qui a coagulé. Je lui fait part de mes impressions, et elle rigole doucement. Nous achetons un nouvel exemplaire de _Milles herbes et champignons magiques_, celui de ma mère étant annoté et recouvert de graffiti dus à ses camarades de classe. Une fois le livre payé, nous nous rendons chez l'apothicaire afin d'acheter le nécessaire à potions pour débutants. Ensuite, nous sortons dans la rue avec l'intention d'aller manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, quand une série de hululements attirent mon attention. Il s'agit d'un magnifique hibou grand-duc. Je secoue la manche de ma mère puis lui indique le hibou.

-Onleprendonleprendonleprend !

-Non ma chérie on a déjà Nox !

-Mais c'est le hibou de grand-mère et il me déteste !

C'est véridique. Ce hibou est sadique. Il fait exprès de lâcher une fiente sur moi et il me pince dès qu'il en a l'occasion. C'est bien la preuve qu'il me hait.

-Non.

-Mais mamaaaaaaaan !

Je tape du pied comme une gamine pourrie gâtée sur les pavés du chemin de traverse et deux garçons roux de mon âge se retournent et se foutent ouvertement de ma gueule en me voyant faire mon cirque.

-Tu me rappelle Bella en faisant ça… elle savait toujours ce qu'elle voulait… et elle l'obtenait toujours…

Elle toussote légèrement puis se reprend, énervée:

-Non tu n'auras pas ce hibou par toutes les écailles de Salazar !

Soudain la marchande de hiboux sort de sa boutique et me tend la cage du hibou en disant à ma mère :

-J'vous fait un prix, l'est d'puis longtemps en vitrine et personne veut de lui parce qu'il est trop vieux et qu'il est bruyant comme pas deux.

Je regarde ma mère avec un regard noyé de larmes puis elle cède en regardant le hibou qui hulule doucement.

-Bon … c'est d'accord ! Mais ce sera prélevé sur ton argent de poche ! Et tu t'en occuperas !

-Oui maman !

Je suis fantastiquement irrésistible. En fin, seulement avec ma mère, parce que je n'ai jamais testé mon charme sur quelqu'un d'autre. Je prend la cage du hibou, qui s'appelle Alcat. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux mordorés et hulule, il est vraiment très grand et semble bien loin des standards de son espè mère achète du Miam'Hibou et des noix puis nous sortons de la boutique. Elle porte le reste de nos achats tandis que je porte mon hibou qui pèse quand même un sacré poids. Nous retournons au Chaudron Baveur, et Tom nous salue respectueusement, quand une vieille connaissance de ma mère nous interpelle:

-Bien le bonjour Desdemona… Je vois que votre…hum… fille, est inscrite à Poudlard ?

Quel hypocrite. Il nous déteste ouvertement et passe son temps à raconter partout que moi et ma mère sommes indignes de notre sang. Je lui tirerais bien les cheveux si il ne me foutais pas autant la trouille.

-Bien le bonjour à vous aussi Lucius. Comment va Cis… Narcissa ? Et le jeune Drago ?

-Narcissa va bien, ainsi que Drago… toutes mes condoléances pour votre Père, mais la vucanite à son âge…

-Merci Lucius. Mais nous partons, viens Gladys.

-Au plaisir…

Ma mère me prend rageusement la main en me faisant presque mal en marmonnant « au plaisir au plaisir…mon cul oui ! Blondasse peroxydée…» Une fois chez nous, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder encore une fois Alcat et je lui donne une noix à travers les barreaux de la cage, qu'il attrape avec douceur. Je suis tranquille pendant au moins quatre heures, car grand-mère est partie voir le loto sorcier chez une de ses amies, madame Mulciber. J'ouvre la cage d'Alcat, et il s'envole pour aller se poser sur ma commode. Je lui ouvre ensuite ma fenêtre, et il part dans la nuit tombante, ombre parmi les ombres.

* * *

Hey ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? Même si ça ne vous plaît pas, laissez une petite rewiew, parce que ça m'aidera à faire mieux !


	2. Chapter 2

Hello !

Disclaimer : **tout est à J. K. Rowling**, sauf Gladys, sa mère, et d'autres personnages qui apparaîtront au fur et à mesure de l'histoire.

Sur ce, bonne lecture : )!

* * *

Les rayons du soleil me caressent doucement l'arête du nez. Je me tourne vers mon réveil et me dis « c'est bon… dormir… il est ….ronnfllmg…12h16... QUOI ?! » je me lève en sursaut et courre dans la salle à manger, en tombant presque et en sautant par-dessus la rambarde.

-MAMAN ! MAMAAAAAN !

-Grmb…moui ?

Je débarque en trombe dans la cuisine, et peine à sortir une phrase compréhensible, en pointant ma mère et l'horloge du doigt plusieurs fois de suite :

-Maman… Je… Train ! Poudlard ! En retard… Valiiise !

-Mais articule et calme toi mon chou !

-En retard ! Pour Poudlard !

Et ma mère me caresse alors les cheveux en riant :

-Mais mon chat ! C'est demain le départ pour Poudlard !

-Oh. Demain.

Et je m'assois sur une chaise libre en face d'elle.

-Tu me prépare un jus de citrouille et du bacon ?

-Bien sûr. Tu iras faire ta valise après manger.

-D'accord …

Ça m'énerve. Je vais devoir tout faire à la main alors qu'elle pourrai le faire en un coup de baguette. Je finis mon petit-déjeuner le plus lentement possible mais elle me pousse presque jusque dans ma chambre. Et me voilà devant une pile informe qui semble être composée de vêtements, de plumes et de livres plus ou moins utiles (_Comment se teindre les cheveux en 10 leçons_, _Bien nourrir son hibou _et autres). Je tente une approche. Je réussie à attraper ce qui semble être une paire de chaussettes. Je la jette dans ma valise. Gladys = 1 Tas informe = 0. Je tente de récupérer un T-shirt, mais la balance juchée sur le haut de la pile me tombe sur le bout du pied. Gladys = 1 Tas informe = 12 000. Il est 16h48 et j'ai toujours pas fini ! Mais après diverses actions des deux cotés, qui ont aboutis à : une belle bosse sur ma petite tête, une douzaine de plumes cassées et la redécouverte des bonbons que j'avais reçu à Halloween, ma grand-mère pointe le bout de son nez ridé. Tout ce remue-ménage à du l'attirer et elle contemple le désastre en soufflant bruyamment. Puis elle remue légèrement sa baguette en grommelant, puis repart dans sa chambre toujours en grommelant. Ma chambre atteint alors un degré de rangement jamais atteint par le passé. Les vêtements dans ma valise sont parfaitement pliés, mes livres sont sagement empilés dans le coin qui leur est dévolu, et ma balance et mon nécessaire à potions sont blottis dans le coin de ma valise. Cette femme est un paradoxe à elle toute seule. Un jour elle clame haut et fort que ma mère aurait due m'abandonner à la naissance, et un autre elle fait quelque chose que seule une grand-mère _normale _ferait. Ma mère entre soudain dans ma chambre, voulant certainement contempler le désastre.

-Hé hé ! Ici tout est rangé !

Mais elle me regarde d'un air suspicieux :

-Tu as utilisé la magie ?

- Mais non-euh!

Je crois que c'est sa façon de me souhaiter bonne chance avant le départ pour Poudlard. Est-ce que le fait d'être physiologiquement incapable d'exprimer ses sentiments est une tare familiale ? Honnêtement je pense que oui. Oh mon dieu. J'ai les gènes défaillants. C'est pas vraiment étonnant vu l'arbre généalogique que je me traîne mais Oh mon dieu quand même. En ruminant sur ma génétique pourrie et mon avenir mental incertain, je pars me coucher après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde et avoir bien fermée la cage d'Alcat. Demain est un autre jour. Après avoir réglé mon réveil sur 6h30 et la sonnerie sur l'option : « réveiller les morts », je peux enfin m'endormir paisiblement. Le lendemain matin, je pars prendre mon petit déjeuner complètement au radar. La preuve, j'ai bien failli mettre du jus de citrouille sur mes œufs brouillés. Une fois ce charmant petit déjeuner englouti, je me dépêche d'aller m'habiller. J'ai dû m'y reprendre à deux fois avant de mettre mon pull correctement. Une fois mon pantalon enfilé, je tente ensuite de me coiffer. Et c'est pas un mince affaire croyez-moi. Encore un merveilleux héritage des Black. Des cheveux atrocement bouclés et secs. Genre absolument incoiffables avec juste une brosse ou un peigne normal. Moi il me faut une lotion hydratante, un soin spécial boucles et un sortilège de démêlage et tout cela chaque matin. Une fois je me rappelle, ma mère avait voulu me lisser les cheveux, pour voir. On a du me vider la lotion capillaire Lissenplis sur la tête et mes cheveux étaient encore un peu ondulés. Tout ça pour dire que j'ai un mal fou à avoir une tête potable le matin. Une fois ma crinière (péniblement) maîtrisée, je vérifie que j'ai bien tout ce qu'il me faut pour le voyage dans le Poudlard Express : suffisamment d'argent pour vider le chariot de friandises, un bon livre et du Miam'Hibou. Une fois tout ça bien rangé dans mon sac, je descends ma valise en bas de l'escalier puis appelle ma mère en lui hurlant que j'allais être en retard. Elle descend en trombe de l'escalier et nous sortons alors dans la rue. Elle s'avance jusque dans une rue peu fréquentée et tend sa baguette. Un bus à triple impériale dérape alors à l'angle de la rue, et manque de nous écraser. Je me remets de ma presque crise cardiaque pour monter dans le Magicobus. Ma mère paye le contrôleur, un vieux croulant qui louche. Elle m'explique qu'elle me déposeras devant la gare et que je n'aurais qu'à traverser l'espace entre les voies 9 et que ma mère nous cherche des places libres, je m'intéresse de plus près à un groupe de passagers plutôt bruyants.

-George ! Rester calme pendant ne serait-ce que cinq secondes est trop compliqué pour toi ?! Fred ! Assied-toi et laisse Ron tranquille… Oh Charlie est-ce que tu pourrais t'occuper de Ginny et de Ron ?

D'après ce que je vois, ce sont des Weasley. Roux, taches de rousseur, tendance au bruit et à se reproduire aussi vite et aussi nombreux qu'un couple de lièvre de Patagonie (genre ils ont de quoi faire toute une équipe de Quidditch …). Mais n'allez pas pensez que je suis contre les Weasley, faut bien que des gens se dévoue pour booster la natalité du monde sorcier, on peut même parler de sacrifice, vu la tête fatiguée de leur mère. D'ailleurs, un de leurs mouflets montres ma mère du doigt et rigole avec son frère jumeau. Ils doivent avoir de sérieux problèmes d'éducation, normal, avec autant de gamins. Sauf que malheureusement pour ces petits crétins, ma mère et leur mère ce sont aperçues en même temps de leur petit manège, et vu la tête furibarde que tire le vaisseau-mère roux, ça va barder. Et c'est donc une Mme Weasley totalement en pétard et en même temps plus-honteuse-de-ses-rejetons-tu-meurs qui vient s'excuser auprès de ma mère qui lui répond avec un grand sourire que ce n'est pas grave, elle a l'habitude et cætera. Et voilà qu'elles se mettent à papoter:

-Votre fille rentre à Poudlard ?

À ton avis Dugenou ?

-Oui en première année…

Et voilà que ça papote gaiment comme si c'était dans un salon de thé. Je commence à me faire sacrément chier quand je m'aperçois que je suis le centre d'attention de le plus petit des rouquins attardés. Je sais c'est un peu méchant mais ce faire observer comme si vous étiez une tache sur une robe blanche, ça énerve.

-C'est vrai que dans ta famille vos parents sont tous cousins ?

-Non. Par contre on enlève des petits enfants dans la rue pour les manger. Surtout des petits enfants qui posent des questions sur notre famille.

Quoi ? Un peu d'humour ne fait pas de mal. Le petit me regarde maintenant comme si je venais d'annoncer que mon plus grand but dans la vie était de tuer un maximum de gens et d'ensuite manger leurs cadavres après une ou deux semaines de maturation. Comment ça malade ? Oui je l'avoue, mais j'ai des circonstances atténuantes : je partage une partie de mes gènes avec la chef du fan-club de Vous-savez-qui. Comment ça je sers cette excuse à chaque fois ?! Bon, reprenons. Hum, hum. J'entends une ébauche de conversation qui me plaît pas vraiment du tout.

-Viens voir ici Gladys.

Je m'approche de ma mère en traînant (intérieurement) les pieds.

-Voici Molly Weasley. Elle accepte de t'accompagner jusqu'au train.

Elle me regarde avec un sentiment maternel guimauvesque à souhait qui suinte par tout les pores de sa peau et qui me dégouline dessus. Fantastique. Je vais devoir faire ami-ami avec la famille rouquemoutte dont je viens de terroriser un des gamins. Super. Et voilà qu'en plus je n'ai jamais été aussi angoissée de ma vie. Parce qu'en fait, je n'ai jamais été en école primaire. J'ai toujours eu un précepteur depuis mes 6 ans. Du coup j'ignore tout des mécanismes sociaux qui gèrent les orangs-outangs qui me serviront de camarades de classe. Vraiment super top super. Le Magicobus se gare pile devant King's Cross, et nous descendons. Ma mère me dit au revoir et me souhaite bonne chance, puis pars au Ministère. Elle est responsable du bureau des relations internationale, qui dépend du département de la coopération magique internationale. Par exemple, si une délégation du ministère de la magie ougandais arrive au Royaume-Uni, c'est elle qui organisera leur arrivée. Je sors de mes pensées quand le plus grand des Weasley m'ébouriffe les cheveux en faisant signe d'avancer. Je reste bouche-bée devant ce manque total de respect. Je lui collerais bien sa baguette dans le nez si je n'étais pas aussi morte de trouille qu'ils m'abandonnent à mon triste sort. Je suis donc résolue à suivre la famille Weasley jusqu'à la voix 9 ¾ quand on me pose une question :

-Tu es la petite fille d'Alphard non ?

-Oui. Pourquoi ?

L'homme, manifestement Weasley-père, qui regarde ailleurs les yeux dans le vague:

-Toutes mes condoléances. C'était une des seules branches fréquentable de la famille.

Je ne répond pas. Lui aussi. Je suis la famille de lièvres jusqu'au célèbre mur, et M Weasley dit au revoir à ses (nombreux) gosses, et nous passons la barrière. C'est assez impressionnant. Les gens courent partout, il y a de la fumée. Je remercie Mme Weasley, et je monte vite fait dans le train, et avec ma valise et la cage d'Alcat, autant vous dire que c'est pas facile. Je finis néanmoins par y arriver. Je cherche un compartiment libre, et finis par en trouver un presque au fond du train. Je monte ma valise dans le filet, avec force difficultés je vous l'accorde. Une fois confortablement installée et en robe de Poudlard, je sors mon exemplaire de « Grandes noirceurs de la Magie ». Je l'ai trouvé dans la bibliothèque de ma grand-mère. Bon, feuilletons un peu ce vieux bouquin moisi.

-Alors, tables de matières : Sortilège de … Oh ça à l'air drôle. Eurk.

Je pensais pas qu'on pouvait faire ça avec… Re-Eurk.

-C'est bon Urquhart, ce n'est qu'une première année.

Je vois alors un demi-douzaine de serpentards à l'air aussi éveillé intellectuellement qu'un véracrasse tentant de me déloger de mon compartiment.

-Dégage la morveuse.

-Ouh. Quelle originalité. Je meurs de trouille.

L'un d'eux m'agrippe le bras, mais il le relâche aussitôt.

-C'est quoi ça ?

Il désigne l'écusson cousu sur ma robe.

-Ça ? Ce sont les armoiries des Black. Donc je te conseillerais de sortir avant que je ne vous lance ce sort.

Je leur montre l'image accompagnant le sort e nquestion. Et ils verdissent tous. C'est fou comment un homme peu perdre toute sa superbe si on touche à sa virilité. Et ils sortent tous. Enfin seule. Soudain quelqu'un rentre dans mon compartiment. Je crois que j'aurais été plus tranquille dans le couloir.

* * *

Hello ! Menaces de verser de l'acide dans mon café, demandes en mariages ou juste un commentaire, ça motive pour avancer ;).

Rewiews ? *.*


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ! Le homard est là !

Pour commencer, petit disclaimer: tout appartiens à J. K. Rowling, un être supérieur qui est à l'origine de la formidable saga Harry Potter.

Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier pour vos conseils, ça me motive parce que ça me permet de m'améliorer (enfin je l'espère) . Mais trêve de bavardages et passons au chapitre 3.

* * *

-Salut !

Oh mon dieu. Pourquoi moi ? Qu'est-je fait de mal ? Bon d'accord, j'ai poussé l'elfe de maison du haut de mon balcon mais c'était un accident ! Je pensais qu'elle savait voler… Et puis de toute façon, la perte d'un elfe, c'est pas que ça me passe au dessus de la tête, mais quand il y en a un qui meurs, t'en a un autre le jour suivant. De toute façon je crois que vu comment c'est parti, je vais rencontrer Merlin et les fondateurs et devoir répondre de mes actes dans un peu moins de vingt minutes car je crois que je vais mourir d'ennui. Ce qui est assis devant moi est une espèce de bécasse blonde. Et elle babille toute seule depuis 10 minutes.

-Oooh ! Il a l'air bien ton livre! Tu veux aller dans quelle maison ? Moi j'aimerais bien Poufsouffle ou Gryffondor !

Super. Une future combattante pour la liberté des moldus.

-Sinon je m'appelle Sydney ! Sydney Smith ! J'ai un petit frère il s'appelle Zacharias et une grande sœur qui s'appelle Manda ! J'aime bien mon prénom, y'a une ville en Australie elle s'appelle comme ça ! Et toi c'est quoi ton prénom ?

Je vais être obligée de lui répondre, sinon elle va me harceler de questions.

-Gladys Elladora Black.

-Ooh ! Il est très beau ton nom ! Tu es une Black alors ? Waouh ! Ça veut dire que tu sais lancer des sorts et tout et tout !

-Pas plus que ça.

Pourquoi est-ce que je réponds à ses questions ?

-J'ai vu comment t'as dégagé les autres tout à l'heure ! C'était waouh !

-C'est bon Manda j'ai trouvé ta sœur ! Oh tiens une revenante.

Chiure de grenouille. Voici super Weasley alias le tapoteur de tête qui est de retour. Et il est accompagné d'une fille blonde, surement la sœur de crucruche.

-C'est toi qui à dégagé Fuller et sa bande ?

-On dirait bien.

-Même que c'est une Black Manda ! Elle a un super joli prénom !

Je lance un regard désespéré à Weasley, mais au lieu de me tirer de ce mauvais pas, il se contente de me présenter ladite Manda.

-C'est la capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle est batteuse.

Vaut mieux reporter les plans d'assassinat de Sydney à plus tard si je ne veut pas finir avec une batte incrustée dans la tête.

-Si jamais Fulther et sa clique de Serpies t'emmerdent, tu leur dit bonjour de ma part.

J'y penserais merci. Puis Manda se tourne vers Weasley.

-Elle est pas bavarde ta mini-Black.

-Elle est un peu intimidée.

Et voilà qu'il me retape sur la tête et se barre avec la grande blonde. Mais est-ce que j'ai une tête de victime ? D'ailleurs cette greluche m'a fait penser à une chose. Dans quelle maison vais-je aller ? Serdaigles ? Je crois que je finirais par devenir folle, mais c'est acceptable. Rejoindre les Gryffies? Je préférerais qu'on me coupe un bras. Les Poufpoufs ? Euh… non. Je me ferai décapiter par ma mère et ma grand-mère. Les Serpies ? Je pense que c'est celle où je devrais aller, comme ça la harpie serait fière de moi. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je fais attention à son opinion c'est juste que bon pour une fois que j'ai l'occasion de lui rabattre son caquet …

Mais il y a un hic. Vu la réaction de ce qui sera probablement mes camarades de maison, j'espère qu'ils n'ont pas tous le QI d'un véracrasse. Et en plus, on nous a publiquement reniés. Donc il y a un risque que je sois leur souffre douleur. Monde cruel. Et en plus la bécasse cendrée me parle encore. Merlin ai pitié ! Et juste après avoir pensé ça, un éclair zèbre le ciel. Je me sens vraiment seule et abandonnée par les forces supérieures. Voilà une demi-heure que ce fichu train roule à toute berzingue, et on n'est pas encore en Écosse. Soudain quelqu'un toque timidement à la porte de notre compartiment. C'est une fille de mon âge, noire, avec de longues tresses dans lesquelles sont nouées de petites perles de toutes les couleurs. Elle nous adresse timidement la parole.

-Je peux m'asseoir ?

Je n'ai même pas le temps de répondre que Sydney …Non Gladys ! Ne commence pas à l'appeler par son prénom !… lui adresse un grand sourire :

-Bien entendu ! Tu t'appelles comment ?

Elle a à peine le temps de murmurer un petit « Harriet Johnson », que la blonde est repartie sur sa lancée. Je me replonge dans la lecture de mon livre, et prie pour qu'elle ne fasse plus attention à moi. Environ deux heures plus tard, la bécasse s'est endormie, plongeant le compartiment dans un silence reposant. Les vraies présentations peuvent commencer.

-Donc si j'ai bien compris, tu t'appelles Harriet ?

-Oui c'est ça !

-C'est plutôt pas mal …

Elle me fait un clin d'œil.

-Le tien est pas mal aussi d'après se que j'ai entendu.

Je lui réponds en roulant des yeux.

-Oh non ! Pas toi !

Elle rit.

-Mais elle est plutôt gentille ton amie ! Un peu bavarde, mais gentille …

-Ce n'est pas mon amie. Mais si mon elfe de maison avait un chien qui lui-même possédait un hamster et que ce hamster avait fait un petit qui lui-même avait un poisson rouge, alors Sydney serait peut-être ce poisson rouge…et encore.

-C'est sympa de parler sur les gens pendant qu'ils dorment !

Oh oh. La folle c'est réveillée et à entendu ma petite blague.

-Maintenant excusez-moi je dois aller aux toilettes.

Elle sort du wagon en coup de vent, ne prenant même pas le temps de fermer derrière elle. Harriet et moi passons nos têtes par la porte.

-Je crois qu'elle pleure …

-C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas été très sympa …

Nous nous rasseyons et elle fixe la porte, l'air soucieuse.

-Tu crois qu'on devrait aller lui parler ?

-Ça mérite réflexion…

Harriet se jette sur les traces de la blonde en me jetant un regard déçu. Je la rattrape.

- Attends-moi !

Elle se retourne, et me fait un clin d'œil assorti d'un grand sourire. Quelle manipulatrice. Après passer plusieurs minutes à chercher Smith dans tout le ce satané Poudlard Express, nous finissons par la retrouver, en pleurs, dans les toilettes du train (qui sont tout simplement ignoble et qui sentent le détraqueur malade). Harriet toque doucement à la porte.

-Sydney ? T'es là ?

Elle renifle bruyamment puis daigne enfin nous répondre.

-A ton avis ?

Nous nous concertons du regard, et je me décide à intervenir.

-Smith ?

Son ton devient moins geignard et beaucoup plus agressif. Je crois que je vais finir avec une batte incrustée dans la tête.

-T'es là aussi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

J'inspire un grand coup, et prononce un discours qui m'aurait valu les foudres de ma grand-mère.

-Tu sais Smith… J'ai été dégueulasse avec toi, alors que tu ne m'avais rien fait.

Je me tourne vers Harriet qui m'encourage du regard et me fait signe de continuer.

-Tu as vraiment l'air de quelqu'un de bien, d'une fille gentille ! Il m'a suffit d'une poignée de secondes pour m'en rendre compte Smith…

Le verrou de la porte se débloque, mais je ne m'en rends pas compte, trop occupée à monologuer.

-Tu sais Smith, le poisson rouge dans l'histoire ça devrait-être moi… Je ne suis pas comme toi, je n'arrive pas à parler aux autres aussi naturellement que si on avait gardé les nifleurs ensemble… Je suis une handicapée des sentiments…

Voilà. C'est fait. Maintenant je pleure comme une quiche.

-Tout ça pour te dire que …

Je reprends mon souffle, gênée par mes (petits) sanglots.

-…Que je suis désolée Smith. Vraiment.

La porte s'ouvre complètement, me dévoilant une blonde complètement estomaquée par ma déclaration, et une Harriet affichant l'air de quelqu'un qui a réussi son coup.

-Waouh. T'avait vraiment besoin d'une amie.

Elle m'enlace un peu trop fort à mon goût.

-Euh… Eh oh ! Tout doux bijou ! J'ai jamais dit que…

Mais Harriet, la voix de la raison, semble se rendre compte que je m'apprêtes à gaffer, et change de sujet.

-Allez les filles, on retourne dans le compartiment, on arrive bientôt.

Environ une bonne heure plus tard, après un enfilage de robe de sorcier assez mouvementé, nous apercevons les lueurs de Poudlard. J'ai pas besoin de vous dire qu'ils ne font pas les choses à moitié. Même le garde-chasse est énorme. Il regroupe toutes les premières années en un gros paquet (quelle organisation) devant les quais, et nous fais signe de monter dans des espèces de barques, qui m'ont l'air pas bien solides et un peu pourries. Et en plus, je suis dans la même barque que les autres, qui semblent penser que mon petit pétage de câble de tout à l'heure à seller une 'amitié forte et sincère' genre un truc pour Gryffondor mou du neurone. Si Merlin existe, j'espère que je ne serais pas avec elles. Et à ce moment là, Merlin se rappelle à mon bon souvenir et une grosse vague vient chahuter la barque, dont les occupants (c'est-à-dire nous et deux autres premières années) se retrouvent à l'eau. Le gros balourd qui, à mon humble avis, ne doit pas boire que du jus de citrouille, nous remets prestement dans notre barque préalablement remise dans le bon sens, et le périple peut continuer. Une fois tous sur la terre ferme, et tous lovés dans d'épaisses couvertures en fourrures que le garde-chasse à tiré d'on ne sait où, ce gros balourd nous confie à une espèce de vieille chouette qui a l'air d'affectionné les motifs écossais.

-Bonjour Minerva. Faudrait vite rentrer, y'en a cinq qui sont tomber à l'eau, et je voudrai pas qu'ils attrapes froid.

-Merci Hagrid.

Puis elle se tourne vers nous, laissant le pauvres Hagrid avec ses barques toutes pourries.

-Je suis le professeur McGonagall. Vos affaires seront amenées directement dans votre chambre, et vous pourrez trouver vos hiboux dans la volière.

Elle nous range par ordre alphabétique, et nous explique qu'on devra mettre un chapeau sur notre tête pour savoir dans quelle maison on passera les sept prochaine années. Nous nous rendons bien sagement en file indienne vers la grande salle. J'entends des murmures émerveillés. Vous avez jamais vu un plafond qui … Wow. C'est magnifique. On dirait que le ciel est tout près de nous. Je me retourne, et je trouve au moins un points bénéfique à cette file indienne futile. Je suis très loin devant les deux autres et puis je … Attendez une seconde….C'est moi où ce chapeau chante ? Et mal en plus… et le directeur (qui à une tête d'allumé) se met à faire un petit discours sur ce qu'il faut faire et ne pas faire à Poudlard. Comme si quelqu'un de saint d'esprits pouvait trouver cool d'aller faire mumuse avec les loups-garous dans la Forêt interdite … la vieille sort une feuille d'on ne sait où, et fais l'appel.

-Gladys Elladora Black.

Pour vous décrire l'atmosphère de la grande salle après l'annonce de mon nom, je dirais qu'elle est… Glaciale. Genre si l s'était mis à crier qu'il était la réincarnation de Pirtus Le Dingo (un sorcier complètement barge qui avait un net penchant pour les chèvres, surtout quand elles étaient mortes). Je m'avance d'un pas que je veux décidé vers l'estrade, et pose le chapeau sur ma tête tout en m'asseyant sur le petit tabouret.

_« Haaa… Je vois … Une Black …Cela faisais longtemps… Tu as envi de faire tes preuves, de prouver que tu vaux aussi bien que les autres…Tu es ambitieuse, intelligente… »_

Haha. Ça se passe bien pour le moment.

_« Mais tu as peur…Des autres…De toi aussi …Oui… Les autres te gênent, te dérangent…Ta famille aussi te fait peur… Ta mère, qui n'est pas souvent là, qui te laisse avec ta grand-mère aigrie et son discours rabaissant … Tu ne sais pas dire au gens que tu les aiment, mais pourtant tu es loyale, capable de grandes choses…_

Pas à Gryffondor. Pas à Gryffondor.

_« Tant mieux. Tu ne serais pas à ton aise là-bas…Mais je sais où te mettre…Oui… Je sais où tu seras à ton aise… Tu seras à … »_

Je retiens mon souffle et …

-POUFSOUFFLE !

Maudit chapeau. Il y a un grand silence, puis la table des Poufsouffles se met à applaudir. Je fais quelques pas, puis repose cette saloperie sur le tabouret, et m'avance à petits pas vers la table, où je repère une place libre.

Ma grand-mère va me tuer.

* * *

Héhéhé ! Une pitite rewiew s'il-vous-plaît-les-trop-gentils-lecteurs ? *.*


End file.
